


Safety of Summer

by nanosorcerer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blossoming Ironstrange, Current Pepperony, Endgame AU, Endgame fix-it fluff is all I can write right now, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Future Dr. Pepperony, Harley's A Little Shit, Iron Dad, Iron Fam, IronStrange, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pepper and Stephen flirt while Tony nearly drowns, Pepperony - Freeform, Post Endgame Fix It, Short One Shot, Stark cabin, Stephen drinks his respect Pepper juice, Supreme Family/Iron Family, cyborg tony, endgame fix it fic, lots of fluff, morgan is adorable, peter is precious, summer downtime, tony is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanosorcerer/pseuds/nanosorcerer
Summary: A relaxing summer day of family time at the lake goes wrong as Tony pushes the limits of his new prosthetic arm...again. Stephen has to save his douchebag's butt. Pepper and the kids are worried and exasperated, but it ends in fluff and sweetness. Canon-compliant Pepperony, with blossoming Ironstrange/Dr. Pepperony





	Safety of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> (So, I guess Endgame fix-it fluff is all I can write atm. And this turned into another fic where Tony's a dumbass with his new cyborg arm...and Stephen saves the day again because Tony is his damsel in distress apparently. Also, I'm in the mood to write about all the best parts of summer: lake swimming, burgers eaten outside, and cozy marshmallow roasting)

Tony opened the fridge, welcoming the cool air it released as he reached in for the pitcher of iced tea. Pouring a glass, he smiled at the laughter coming through the open kitchen window, a warm breeze travelling into the house. It was a hot day in the middle of July, a Saturday, so Harley and Peter were off from their summer jobs, both teens grateful to spend the weekend at their ‘dad’s’ lake house. Tony stepped out onto the porch as he slid his shades back on, watching Peter and Morgan splashing in the shallows of the lake, laughing and running after each other. He sauntered easily down the stairs, his flip flops slapping as he walked over to where Pepper was sprawled in a lounge chair, one eye on the kids and the other on a gardening magazine. Tony tipped up the front edge of her almost comically large sun hat, peering under it as he offered her the glass of iced tea.

“Knock, knock. Might I offer you a beverage, my lady?” She smiled her thanks and he dipped his head to peck her on the lips, then the cheek. 

“Have we thought about dinner?”, she asked, slightly flushed and sun-sleepy as she peered up at him. Tony shrugged as he sat sideways on the adjacent lounge chair.

“Thought about it, haven't made any moves yet, though. I’m thinking burgers on the grill?”

“You’re always thinking burgers on the grill”, Pepper said with a dramatic eye roll for show.

“Did you say burgers?”, Harley mumbled from his napping place among the roots of a huge willow at the edge of the lake. He’d fallen asleep reading a newspaper, looking out at Tony and Pepper from underneath it’s shade.

“What are you doing reading a newspaper?”, Tony muttered incredulously. “Get in the water, you freaking 80-year-old.”

“You first, old man”, Harley quipped, retreating back under his newspaper once all talk of burgers had stopped.

Peter had noticed Tony’s presence from his spot in the shallows where Morgan was gripping his leg, the teen pulling her through the water as she giggled. “C’mon, Mr. Stark, the water’s really nice!”

“Daddy! Come swim!”, Morgan shrieked as Peter pulled her through the water again.

“Yeah, Dad. Don’t be a stick in the mud”, a deep voice said from behind Tony, who whirled around to see Stephen stepping through a gateway, his blue-green eyes glittering in amusement. 

“I’m not the one who was late”, Tony quipped, sending an accusing glance at the sorcerer, catching himself when his gaze lingered over the sorcerer’s toned legs, exposed by navy swim shorts.

“Yes, well, otherworldly beings don’t exactly take the weekend off.” He gave Tony a look before turning to Pepper with a genuine smile.

“Hello, Pepper. How are you?” She smiled back up at him, using one hand to push the brim of her hat up.

“I’m good. And how are the otherworldly beings?” Stephen smirked and Tony felt something in his chest flutter even though it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Hopefully planning to take Sunday off.”

“And are you?”, Pepper asked, tilting her head suggestively as she sipped her iced tea.

“Depends on what the plans are”, he said, and sent Tony a somewhat hesitant glance, the shorter man responding by standing and clapping a hand to the sorcerer’s shoulder. 

“For today, swimming and then dinner, possibly a bonfire later if Harley hasn’t already eaten all the marshmallows…” A silent middle finger from the base of the willow tree.

“You’re welcome to stay the night until we figure tomorrow out”, Pepper offered. Tony watched as something softened in the sorcerer’s eyes, looking between the couple before nodding.

“Sounds great. I’d appreciate that.”

“Doc!” Morgan yelled from the water as she noticed the sorcerer’s arrival. “Come out! Come swim now!” Peter was less confident in his greeting, but waved them out in hopes Tony would come too.

“Coming!”, Stephen called back, gently shoving Tony with a closed fist. “I can’t believe you got her calling me that”, he grumbled, starting to unbutton his shirt with trembling hands. “You coming?” His eyes dropped when Tony looked down at his own cybernetic arm; he hadn’t tested out its water proof abilities yet and was extremely hesitant to for fear of the pain any damage may cause. The arm was completely watertight and coated in a waterproof sealant to prevent rusting, but this did nothing to quell Tony’s fears.  
As if telepathic, “When you’re ready”, Stephen muttered gently, dropping his shirt onto the lounge chair. He fell into a jog as he walked across the grass, then full out ran down the dock, diving off the end a little less gracefully than he’d hoped. Morgan squealed as he resurfaced, the sorcerer pushing his hair back, smiling broadly at her delight.

“Show me, show me!” Still clinging to Peter’s shoulders, she urged her big brother to meet the sorcerer out in the deeper water. 

“Okay, Mo”, Peter smiled, swimming out with her as Pepper watched them anxiously from the shore.  
“Tony”, she said, worry rising in her voice as she shifted forward to get a better view of her daughter. Tony placed his good hand on her thigh, applying calming pressure as he gestured for her to look him in the eyes.

“Those two would never let anything happen to her, I know that for certain. I trust them.”

“I trust them too”, Pepper said, her tone regaining its cool. “Morgan’s just so much like you sometimes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She’s a bit of a reckless daredevil”, Pepper said flatly, unamused blue eyes telling him this wasn’t one of the positive traits their daughter had inherited from him. Tony was about to respond when Harley spoke up sleepily.  
“Not much of a daredevil. He won’t even get in the water.” Tony whipped his head around, mouth agape, before whipping his shades and t shirt off, throwing them on the chair. 

“Get your ass in the lake, Keener!”, Tony yelled, sprinting down the dock much as Stephen had, said sorcerer frantically swimming away from the end of the dock, before tucking into a cannonball and entering the water with an enormous splash. Morgan squealed as the wake caught her and Peter square in their faces.

“Daddy!”, she squeaked accusingly, reaching for him as he resurfaced. Tony took her under the arms as Peter passed her over, tickling her neck with his dripping facial hair.

“Maguna’s gonna get eaten by the lake monster because Daddy saw her pushing broccoli under her plate last night”, he growled, making her giggle as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

“Daddy, no!” Tony was distracted from his role as lake monster when he heard two pairs of feet padding down the dock. Harley grinned at Tony like a cat who’d just cornered a bird.

“Tony, you look like a drowned rat without your hair all done up.”

“You’ve seen me look worse”, Tony smirked, letting Morgan cling to his back as he swam further out. The teen rolled his eyes before looking to Peter.

“Hey, race you to the raft, Parker.”

“You’re on”, Peter responded, both teens taking off towards the wood raft in the middle of the small lake. Peter’s advantage was his enhanced strength, but Harley’s height and jump off the dock gave him enough of a head start that Peter struggled to catch up to him. 

“How’d they get so competitive?”, Tony said jokingly, swimming in lazy circles on his back with Morgan laying on him as she clung to his neck.

“Yeah, no idea who they got that from”, Pepper said sarcastically, stepping off the dock ladder into the water. 

“Mommy, swim”, Morgan demanded, looking expectantly at her dad. He nodded, letting her paddle the three feet to Pepper. She gave Tony a look for letting Morgan free swim without a lifejacket, but he ducked underwater before she could say anything. Holding Morgan’s hands while the little girl kicked in the water ferociously, Pepper turned to Stephen who had been steadily treading water while watching the close knit family.

“You’re probably not used to this much human interaction, at least not humans this loud.” Stephen smiled, catching himself noticing the copper tinge to her blonde ponytail, his heart fluttering in confusion.

“It does get pretty quiet at the Sanctum with just me and Wong. But this is nice, the kids are-.” The sorcerer was abruptly cut off as he was dragged underwater with a yelp, Morgan screaming in surprise. Bubbles erupted to the surface and Pepper felt a sliver of fear clench her chest before she saw Tony resurfacing twenty feet away, laughing raucously as he tread water. Stephen came sputtering to the surface, green fire in his eyes, and a devious smirk twisting his lips as he locked eyes with Tony.

“What the heck, Stark?”, Stephen snarled playfully, water dripping from his hair into his face. Tony was panting from treading and laughing at the same time, his smile broad with childish delight that Stephen had grown to love over the course of the summer. Brown eyes met green in unguarded joy before Stephen felt a tiny hand patting his shoulder.

“Doc okay?”, Morgan asked from Pepper’s arms and Stephen felt like he was still looking at Tony’s eyes as he turned to her.

“I’m alright, Darlin’, thank you.”

“Missouri?”, Pepper asked as she titled her head, noticing his accent slip through.

“Nebraska, actually”, he responded, catching himself, as he didn’t like letting his very slight accent show, which usually didn’t happen unless he was very relaxed. There was suddenly a frantic thrashing in the water, both he and Pepper looking to where Tony had clamped up in the water, both his cybernetic and his ‘good’ arm seizing. There was distinct fear in the man’s eyes as he groaned in pain, doubling over so treading water was impossible as searing pain jolted through his prosthetic, muscles contracting in his flesh arm as a response to the stress. 

“Tony!”, Pepper yelled, Morgan’s eyes wide as she realized this wasn’t one of her dad’s jokes.  
Stephen surged forward through the water with huge strokes the second he realized Tony wasn’t going to be able to keep his own head above water. He reached Tony, quickly pinning the other man’s back to his chest with one arm as he pulled him backward through the water and towards the dock. The sorcerer put a temporary freezing spell on both of Tony’s arms as he swam, knowing from their past experiences that numbing his nerves allowed time to administer pain meds after fixing the arm. 

Stephen pulled the smaller man up onto the dock with significant magical aid, laying him flat on his back as he surveyed his flesh limb with doctor’s hands. Tony’s chest was heaving as he eyed Stephen, squinting in the sun while he regained his breath.

“Not my smartest move, I suppose, trying to drag a 200 pound man under water with a bum arm.” Stephen cocked a brow viciously, though his tone was soft.

“You think I’m 200 pounds?” 

Tony shrugged. “Ballpark.”

Stephen just smirked and leaned over to tap a finger to the cybernetic arm, seeing how the freezing spell was holding, before checking Tony’s shoulder, water dripping from his hair and body as he leaned over the other man.

“Doc, I’m drowning”, Tony sputtered as water dripped onto his face. More than just his arms froze when Stephen ran a gentle, scarred hand over his cheek and forehead hurriedly, wiping the water away.

“Daddy?”, Morgan whimpered as she toddled unsteadily on the dock to Tony’s side, crumpling by his shoulder with a pout, looking at him with questioning eyes. “Does your arm hurt?” Tony regretted not being able to run a hand through her hair at the moment, but gave her the brightest smile he could muster.

“Just a bit, Maguna. Doc will make it all better, won’t he?” Stephen nodded at her reassuringly, glancing at Pepper to indicate that maybe Morgan didn’t need to see her dad like this. Pepper nodded as the teen boys made it to the dock, worry evident in both their faces.

“Mr. Stark, what happened?”, Peter asked, his voice on the verge of a whimper.

“Stupid arm malfunction. I’m good, kid. Just gotta get it working better. You can help me out with that, right?” Peter nodded, though he didn’t look too convinced. Harley said nothing, brows knit as his eyes cast over Tony helplessly. Noticing how distraught the teens were, Stephen spoke up.

“Boys, take Morgan inside and get dried off, maybe watch a movie for a bit. Pepper, could you get his kit and meds, please?” He gave the orders so calmly that all the kids nodded, Morgan clambering to her feet before Peter scooped her up and the three of them headed for the house. Pepper placed a hand on Tony’s chest, right over his arc reactor scar before glancing at Stephen and straightening up.  
“I’ll be right back”, she told them both, setting off for the house at a light sprint, holding back from going any faster so she didn’t worry the kids. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Stephen turned to Tony, who was still looking up at him with all the stubbornness of an old dog who refused to be beaten.

“You’re an idiot”, the sorcerer mumbled, checking his spells again as Tony rolled his eyes.

“I know”, the other man grumbled, though he didn’t look much perturbed.

“We’ve talked about this. The risk taking?”

“Man, you should have met me ten years ago”, Tony said almost wistfully, big, brown eyes full of a mix of mischief and resignation.

“Mmm, you must have been a handful back then if this is you being mellow.” Tony noticed water still dripping off the tip of Stephen’s nose as their eyes met. “Pepper’s a saint.” He looked up at said saint who was stalking down the dock towards them still in her bathing suit, carrying an emergency repair kit for the cybernetic arm, and a small case of various painkillers usually kept under lock and key in a cabinet. Stephen took the repair satchel from her with a thankful nod as Pepper kneeled beside Tony’s head, straightening her legs out so he could use her thighs as a pillow.

“When are you going to stop taking pleasure in giving me heart attacks?”

“I…can’t answer that honestly.”

Pepper nearly snarled. “Tony…”

“Listen to your wife, shut up, and hold still”, Stephen rumbled, unclicking the different parts of Tony’s cybernetic arm with a specialized tool. Water immediately gushed out from the compartments, earning an eyebrow raise from all three adults. 

“That’s not good”, Tony said helpfully. Stephen gave him an unimpressed look.

“You must have stressed them open when you pulled me under water. Remember what the specialist said about building up strength? It’s like a weak muscle or broken bone, you have to treat it as such. You wouldn’t be running on a newly broken leg.”

“Okay, Doc. I get it. I’m sorry”, Tony snapped, obviously embarrassed at being berated while flat on his back, unable to move his arms. 

“The first time in your life you were actually being cautious about something and then you end up overdoing it anyway”, Pepper said, looking down at him almost sadly. Tony dropped his gaze, catching Stephen’s eye for a second before looking back up at Pepper.

“Sorry, Pep. I promise I’ll be more careful with it.” Stephen looked between them before speaking.

“We need to get this dried properly before I close it up again. Your good arm should be fine now. I’m going to unfreeze it, okay? It’ll just be a little numb for a bit.” Tony nodded, watching as trembling yet deft fingers moved over his flesh arm, slowly regaining the feeling in his arm and relieved to find it free of pain. He noticed Stephen shifting uncomfortably, closing the kit before standing uncertainly. Tony wordlessly held his good arm out to him, Stephen helping him hoist himself to his feet along with the dead weight of his arm. Tony stood in a rush, blood pounding in his head as he came chest to chest with the sorcerer.

“Thanks”, he rasped, throat suddenly gone dry. Pepper moved to his right side, his cyborg side, as they all headed to the house, moving slowly so Tony could maintain his balance and dignity. Tony glanced over to see Pepper clutching the bag of pain killers to her chest, tight-lipped, blue eyes misty as she stared straight ahead. Feeling guilty, he shifted to her other side and clumsily [it was still slightly numb] put his good arm around her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry”, he said again, this time more earnestly as he looked at her with big, brown eyes full of guilt. She responded with a small smile, cradling the back of his head as she kissed his forehead. “And sorry for pulling you under”, Tony said sarcastically, turning to Stephen who gave him a dry smirk.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“It still isn’t funny, you two”, Pepper chided, lips pursed as she held the screen door open for them, watching the mischievous glance her husband sent the taller man. 

“Of course not, Pepper”, Stephen said placatingly, to which Pepper gasped jokingly at his gall. He gave her a quiet wink as she passed him to retrieve the drying apparatus for Tony’s arm. Stephen got Tony settled on one of the kitchen chairs, arm outstretched on the table as he sat down beside him, still only in their swimming trunks. Pepper returned to the kitchen, trailed by Harley who was still looking at Tony with unimpressed concern. 

“Hey, Keener”, Tony greeted him, hoping to put the teen at ease. His words seemed to have the opposite effect as Harley’s face scrunched up, tears suddenly welling in his eyes. “Woah, woah, what’s wrong, bud?” Harley stared at his feet, cheeks red from crying in front of Tony, not to mention Pepper and Stephen. He silently played with the sleeve of his oversized flannel before Tony grabbed the teen’s hand in his own.

“Harley?” The teen looked up at him with red eyes, looking guilty beyond consolation.

“I was - if I hadn’t been bugging you to get in the water…it’s my fault you got hurt…” He crumbled into a bout of sniffling again and Tony tugged him closer with his good arm.

“Hey, everyone was bugging me to get in the water, you - uh, sorry, wrong thing to say…the water wasn’t the problem. I would have been fine if I hadn’t tried to wrestle with Goliath here.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Stephen, who stayed silent for Harley’s sake. “It’s completely my own dumbass fault, okay?” Harley nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeve quickly before resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Quit being a dumbass then, dumbass.” Tony responded with a smirk and playfully shoved the teen’s shoulder.

“That’s a lifelong habit you’re asking me to break, Keener.”

“Try”, Pepper said dryly as she turned to the counter to measure out Tony’s pain meds. Harley and Tony raised fearful eyebrows at each other before Stephen set to work with the drying chamber. He opened the top of the arm-length box before calibrating the switches; the machine’s purpose was to remove all excess moisture, though Tony hadn’t had to use it until now.

“Will it hurt?”, Tony asked tentatively, holding his arm above the chamber. 

“Just put it in”, Stephen said impatiently.

“Never had a guy say that to me before”, Tony quipped, grinning as he settled his arm in the machine. Harley snickered from his spot on the sofa, while Stephen blushed slightly, to Tony’s surprise. He’d expected shock, not embarrassment from the sorcerer. 

“Tony!”, Pepper turned, eyes wide, sending Harley a look.

“What? Morgan can’t hear me and neither she or Peter would get it.” Pepper turned back to the counter with a tired look. Tony watched as Stephen closed the chamber and turned it on.

“And to answer your question, no, it won’t hurt, Tony, it’s just a low pressure vacuum.” He looked up when Pepper tapped him on the shoulder.

“Mind administering our mental patient his meds, Doc?”, Pepper said dryly, though Stephen grinned at her.  
“Sure thing.” Tony grimaced as the needle was plunged mercilessly into his upper arm, pouting at Stephen with a furrowed brow. The sorcerer just quirked a brow as he flicked the second syringe, giving the other man a little more warning this time. 

“I’m hungry!”, came a yell from down the hall, well before its tiny owner. Morgan came barreling into the kitchen, hair flying, with Peter close behind her. Her gaze quickly latched onto Tony, all thoughts of food forgotten as she scampered over to him.  
“Daddy, are you okay? What’s this?”, she pointed at the vacuum chamber, concern written on her face. 

“It’s just to dry Daddy’s arm off.” Morgan nodded in understanding, while Peter came up behind them cautiously.

“You okay, Mr. Stark?” Tony nodded, turning to the beeping on the machine, Stephen opening the chamber for him before setting to work on closing his arm again.

“I did a scan”, Stephen informed him. “There isn’t any damage, fortunately.”

“Thanks.” The sorcerer nodded in return, giving the entire prosthetic one last check before undoing his freezing spell. Tony flexed his fingers experimentally, slowly bending his elbow while Morgan watched with wide eyes. Once Tony was sure he was pain-free, the family set to work on dinner.

*****

Half an hour later, after a quick run to the grocery store with Harley, Tony was standing by Stephen’s side at the grill, supervising the sorcerer’s burger-flipping technique as they watched the kids. Morgan and Peter were giggling like mad, chasing each other around with water guns, while Harley sat at the picnic table, spitting watermelon seeds at them whenever they got close enough. Pepper was also at the picnic table, cutting vegetables for a salad as she watched the kids with a contented smile. 

“Thanks again, Doc”, Tony muttered, nudging Stephen’s arm with the cooler he held in his cybernetic hand. The sorcerer just raised his eyebrows as he checked to make sure the cobs of corn weren’t burnt.

“Grilling burgers isn’t hard”, the taller man replied nonchalantly, not wanting attention drawn to the earlier ordeal. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. Even though it was my fault, you saved my ass.” Stephen didn’t respond, and Tony couldn’t decide if the sorcerer’s flushed cheeks were from a blush or the heat of the grill. “I mean it, Stephen.” Stephen looked up at the use of his actual name and nodded with a small smile.

“Couldn’t just let you drown, doucehbag.”

“I appreciate the compassion, asshole.” They shared a grin as Peter came tearing up to them, water gun held at the ready, hair soaked and dripping in his face.

“Is dinner ready yet? Mo and I are starving.” Stephen checked the burgers again and responded with a nod.

“Yep. Go get dried off quickly. Harley, set the table!” The teen responded by sticking his tongue out at the sorcerer in true, ‘You’re not my dad’, fashion, but did as he was bid.

The family [and Stephen] started off dinner rather quietly, all ravenous as dinner had been delayed about two hours by the ordeal with Tony’s arm, but conversation soon filtered in between mouthfuls. 

“Can we check out the other side of the lake tomorrow?”, Harley asked Tony, nudging the man’s leg with his foot as he sat across from him.

“You wanna take the canoe and kayaks over?”, Tony clarified, taking a bite of his burger, trying to keep ketchup off of his cybernetic arm. Harley nodded, reaching over Morgan, who was perched between him and Pepper, to grab the hot sauce. 

“Sure, I’ll tag along. I might have to sit princess in the canoe to give my arm a break, but you’re up to dragging your old man around the lake, right, Pete?” He nudged Peter gently, who almost choked on his salad at Tony calling himself his ‘old man’.

“Uh, yeah. Sure, Mr. Stark, that’d be great.” Everyone except Morgan noticed his flustered reaction, but ignored it and continued eating. “Are you leaving tonight, Doctor Strange?” Peter turned to the other man he was sandwiched between on the picnic table bench. Stephen glanced at Pepper before answering tentatively.

“Pretty sure I was offered the couch tonight, so, yeah, I’ll be around tomorrow.”

“I call a kayak”, Harley mumbled around a mouthful of burger. “I’m not into giving gimpy a pleasure cruise.” He jerked his chin at Tony who gasped in feigned offence.

“I never! You put a roof over their heads, clothe them, feed them, and this is how they repay you? Unbelievable.”  
“Be nice, Harley”, Morgan commanded, pointing an accusing pickle at her ‘brother’. The teen put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Sorry, mini Stark.” They managed to finish dinner without anymore insults or embarrassment, though Peter did accidentally knock over a half full cup of juice which he must have apologized for a hundred times.

*****

They all cuddled around the campfire later on, stars twinkling brightly in a jet black sky high above the towering pines, a gentle, still warm summer breeze swishing their needles gently. Tony and Pepper shared a blanket around their shoulders as they sat on one of the wood benches. They enjoyed each others’ quiet company as they kept a close eye on Harley showing Morgan how to make a perfectly toasted golden marshmallow, though he preferred to char his own to near blackness. Stephen had his own blanket [mostly to tuck his sensitive hands into] and was sitting on the bench beside Tony and Pepper’s, also watching Morgan with a peaceful contentedness he had never truly felt. Tony glanced over at the sorcerer more times than he would like to admit, noting how the illumination of the fire cast shadows on Stephen’s face, his ethereal looks only emphasized by the low light. 

Peter came stalking back into the light the fire provided from the surrounding darkness, having successfully found the perfect marshmallow roasting stick, crouching beside Morgan to roast one as they discussed technique. Peter finished roasting his marshmallow to his satisfaction, surprising both men when he picked around the fire and sat down beside Stephen instead of Tony [probably wanting to give Tony and Pepper time to themselves, the sorcerer told himself]. 

“Want one, Doc?”, Peter asked around the marshmallow in his mouth. Stephen smiled, his chest swelling a little at how close and comfortably Peter was sitting beside him. Peter wasn’t the standoffish type in the first place, but Tony’s company had always been first pick, making the sorcerer and teen’s growing relationship feel even more special. 

“I’m alright. I’m not really one for sweets.”

“Chocolate”, Harley said suddenly, head snapping up, as though Stephen’s words had triggered a thought. He turned to Tony, eyes almost childishly bright. “Tony, do we have graham crackers?”

“I think so”, Tony mumbled, half asleep on Pepper’s shoulder from the warmth of the flames. Pepper confirmed Harley’s hopes with a nod, to which the teen smiled and turned to Morgan.

“Morgan, do you know how to make s’mores?”

“Yep!”  
“Okay, why don’t we get the stuff and you can show me how?”, he said, taking her hand as they walked towards the house. “C’mon, Peter!” Peter jogged after them, the flashlight on Harley’s phone lighting their way.  
“I pity whoever’s trying to get Morgan to sleep tonight”, Stephen said with a small smirk, though he did look sympathetic. Pepper smiled, her cheek pressed to the top of Tony’s head, cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of the fire. ‘So beautiful’, Stephen found himself thinking, and let himself embrace it instead of squandering the warmth he felt. 

“Sugar makes her hyper for about half an hour and then she crashes, so I’m not too worried.” Tony stirred at the sound of their voices, suddenly more awake as he lifted his gaze and looked over at Stephen. The sorcerer looked content, thought Tony thought he might be feeling a bit out of place at the moment. He also noticed the sorcerer’s hands trembling more than usual as cold air settled over them from the lake.

After a quick look to Pepper, who nodded, Tony called over to Stephen. “Hey, Doc, you’re making me sad over there all by yourself.” He lifted his side of the blanket that was around his and Pepper’s shoulders. “C’mere.” Stephen hesitated for a moment, green eyes uncertain before he gathered his own blanket around himself and walked over to them. He sat down near the end of the bench before Tony hooked a hand around his waist and pulled him closer. “C’mere”, he repeated. “You’re obviously freezing.” Tony set about arranging the blankets so they were wrapped around all three of them, their combined body heat trapped within their new cocoon. “Better?”, Tony smirked, looking up at Stephen, who had relaxed visibly.

“Yes, thanks”, the other man rumbled, voice so deep and close that Tony could swear he felt it vibrate in his chest.

“Would either of you like a tea or something?”, Pepper asked. “I’m going to need it if Morgan’s going to be up for at least another hour.”

Tony nodded in response, “Sure”, while Stephen said, “Yes, please. Do you want a hand?” Before Pepper could answer, the screen door slammed and the three kids came tearing out into the darkness, armed with s’more making supplies. Clutching a chocolate bar, Morgan came running up to Pepper, “Look, Mommy, ‘mores!”, while the boys trailed just behind her.

“Would you boys like a drink? A tea or something? I was just going in.” Harley shook his head no thanks, pursuing Morgan to start on their s’mores.

Peter nodded, while politely adding, “I could make it if you’d like, Pepper?”, he said, obviously still tripping over calling her by her first name. He still couldn’t bring himself to stop calling Tony ‘Mr. Stark’, though the man gave him a little look every time he did. Pepper gave him a slightly tired, loving smile and braved the cold to reach out and squeeze his forearm.

“That’d be great. Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Thank you”, and, “Thanks, Pete”, Stephen and Tony called after him respectively.

“He’s a great kid”, Stephen muttered, only loud enough for Tony and Pepper to hear. “There are kids his age who haven’t gone through half of what he has and they’re nowhere near as kind and considerate.” Pepper smiled in agreement while Tony looked at him in feigned incredulousness.  
“Of course he’s great. He’s my kid.” Beneath the cocky, proud dad exterior, Tony’s chest was warm with affection for the sorcerer, because if there was one thing on this Earth he treasured, it was his kids. To have someone also express their appreciation for them was enough for him to beam with adoration. Unable to contain himself fully, Tony let his hand slide under the blanket, find Stephen’s hand, and gently grasp it in his own. The sorcerer tried not to start with surprise, glancing at Tony before smiling self-consciously, leaning his shoulder into the shorter man’s. Tony squeezed softly, noticing how cold Stephen’s trembling hands were, telling himself he wouldn’t take his hand away until they were warmer.

*****

Tony sighed, rubbing his right shoulder as he shuffled down the stairs, feeling older than he’d ever admit. Running a hand through his hair, he stopped when he heard a clinking noise from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen revealed Stephen trying to get a glass of water quietly, but his shaking hands weren’t making the task any easier. He looked over his shoulder with a sheepish grin when he heard Tony come in, the shorter man shoving him aside and filling up two glasses from the tap for them both.

“Thanks”, Stephen muttered, knowing there was no point in being embarrassed; he’d seen Tony in a much worse state earlier today. “Not just the water…”, he continued. “For today and - everything else. I haven’t felt completely safe somewhere in a long time.” Tony smiled quietly at the floor, gripping Stephen’s shoulder gently and just keeping his hand there for a second.

“Yeah…”, he said, his exhaustion-addled brain unsure how to respond to the emotions bubbling in his chest. “Sofa okay for you?” Stephen nodded as he followed him into the living room and glanced at the large, leather sectional.

“‘Course. I wasn’t about to kick the precious kiddykins out of the guest room.” His playful smirk told Tony he was just teasing and Tony was too tired to pretend to be offended, so he settled on an amused snort. “Could I possibly grab an extra blanket, though? My hands…” He didn’t have to say anymore as Tony mumbled a, “For sure”, and headed to the linen closet in the hall.

Tony came back to find Stephen laying full length on the sofa, propped on his elbows, covered in his original blanket. He’d materialized a book seemingly out of nowhere and was already flicking through the pages as Tony walked up to him. He spread the fleece over the sorcerer’s lanky frame, pulling the covers up as if tucking him in, a process Tony had just gone through with the three kids.

Groggy with exhaustion, the day finally catching up with him, Tony said, “There, fourth kid tucked in and ready for bed. Guess you get a goodnight kiss too”, and stooped to press a peck to the sorcerer’s sharp cheekbone. Stephen was a little shocked, looking up at Tony with heat growing in his cheeks.

“Goodnight?”, he chuckled, noticing how tired Tony was, moving robotically through his actions and thoughts.

It was only when Tony turned away from the sorcerer, walking down the hall, that he fully realized what he’d just done, cheeks turning a dusky pink as his thoughts began in a continuous stream of ‘Oshitoshitoshitoshitoshitoshitosh-‘.


End file.
